


Погружение в неизбежное

by Bothersome_Arya, WTF_John_Watson_2015



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, functional cuddles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_John_Watson_2015/pseuds/WTF_John_Watson_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти своего отца Шерлок избегает сна, а потом понимает, что больше не может заснуть. Джон находит способ помочь ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Погружение в неизбежное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tip Over Into The Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151070) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> Переведено специально для команды WTF John Watson 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.  
> Беты: Nitocrisss, eto-da

Шерлок не спал в ту ночь, когда умер его отец.

Когда это случилось, он был рядом с отцом, стоял на коленях у его кровати и держал за руку. Наверно, такого вы от него не ожидали.

Едва ли кто-то мог заподозрить Шерлока в нежной любви к родителям, ведь он редко звонил им и навещал лишь в случае крайней необходимости. Он почти никогда не упоминал о них, словно хотел создать впечатление того, что выпрыгнул из головы какого-то античного божества уже взрослым, а не воспитывался отцом и матерью, как обычный ребёнок. Шерлок никогда до конца не понимал, что такого важного в том, чтобы «быть человеком».

Но вы должны понять: любовь Шерлока к отцу была такой же безусловной, неосознанной и машинальной, как дыхание. Мать, шумную и энергичную женщину, куда более требовательную, чем отец, Шерлок порой разочаровывал. Отец же всегда гордился им, и ему не нужно было говорить об этом своему сыну — тот и так всё знал.

Отец любил его вопреки всему, потому что всегда понимал: Шерлок нуждается в любви больше других детей. И он окружил его этой любовью безо всяких демонстраций, ожиданий и сомнений. Отец обожал его с самого рождения и до конца своих дней.

Поэтому неудивительно, что Шерлок был рядом с ним в последнюю минуту и сжимал его руку, желая остановить ту силу, которая забирала его. Ему не нужно было ничего говорить. Они всегда обходились без лишних слов и всегда понимали друг друга. Его отец ушёл спокойно, как и заслуживала его добрая душа.

А Шерлок не мог заснуть.

Он не стал оставаться в ту ночь дома, хотя мать едва не заставила его это сделать. Его отец только что умер; Шерлок был слишком беспокоен, потерян и убит горем, чтобы остаться. В полной темноте он шёл до станции и курил так, словно это было запрещено законом. На последний поезд он не успел.

Шерлок бесцельно бродил по деревне широкими кругами, проходя в темноте мимо изгородей и вымощенных булыжником тропинок и куря сигарету за сигаретой. Он шёл так, словно мог оставить случившееся за спиной, но, конечно же, продолжал нести его в себе. И всегда будет. От такого нельзя убежать, вы же понимаете. Оно становится частью вас.

Он не плакал и ничего не говорил. Не могу сказать, что он не думал о произошедшем — он всегда о чём-то думает — но подозреваю, что он изо всех сил пытался избежать этих мыслей. Должно быть, отец ждал его в каждой комнате чертогов разума. 

Шерлок отправился в Лондон первым же поездом ещё до рассвета. Как только взошло солнце, он написал мне какую-то совершеннейшую чушь, как мне тогда показалось: что-то про размеры средневековых домов, высоту дверной перемычки, расписание поездов, планировку трёхэтажного дома в Бермондси. Я подумал, что ему стало скучно, и он решил пошутить надо мной.

Был рассвет, я ещё не вставал и написал ему, чтобы он отвалил.

Теперь я жалею об этом, но тогда просто не знал, что произошло. Он не сказал мне, куда ездил. Даже не говорил, что его отец болен. Но я всё равно сожалею о своём ответе. 

Ладно, проехали.

Как только Шерлок приехал в Лондон, он сразу же вернулся к работе. Теперь для него не было скучных дел. Он помог Скотленд-Ярду раскрыть два давних преступления и провёл восемнадцать часов, разбирая детали тройного убийства, произошедшего, естественно, в доме в Бермондси. 

Я понятия не имел, что у него умер отец, пока днём мне не написал его брат. Шерлок не хотел говорить об этом, и я это видел. Но с того момента, как я получил сообщение и прочитал его, он знал, что мне обо всём известно. Не думаю, что это как-то помогло ему, скорее наоборот. Я ничего не сказал ему, хоть мне и хотелось. Мы просто продолжали жить дальше.

Следующей ночью он тоже не спал из-за тройного убийства, о котором я уже упоминал. Для Шерлока нормально так долго не спать. Две бессонные ночи даже не замедлили его реакции.

На третью ночь он принялся сдирать обои у себя в спальне. В половине первого я застал его на стремянке с дымящимся чайником в одной руке и столовым ножом в другой. Внизу под содранными обоями он нашёл ещё один слой обоев двадцатых годов. Этакий классический ар-деко, сплошные прямые линии и острые углы. Видно, Шерлоку нужно было что-то поменять. Он не мог лежать в кровати и смотреть на эти стены, всё такие же, как при жизни его отца. Потому что отца больше не было, и, мне кажется, Шерлок боялся. Боялся в основном самого себя.

Но что я мог знать. Как я уже говорил, мы не разговаривали на эту тему. А потом оказалось, что миссис Хадсон понравился новый вид комнаты.

На четвёртую ночь Шерлок тоже не спал.

Днём, когда мы прочёсывали Пимлико в поисках носового платка, который помог бы нам найти таинственного вора из «Ллойдса», я заметил, что Шерлок стал пошатываться. Глаза у него были красные, воспалённые, он спотыкался. Начал говорить и вдруг потерял нить мысли. Возможно, всё было не так страшно. Шерлок может потрясающе контролировать своё тело и разум, когда это необходимо. Сам я не смог бы продержаться и трёх дней без сна, не говоря уж о пяти. К этому времени я бы уже рухнул лицом вниз прямо на набережной, а Шерлок заставлял себя двигаться дальше. По нему сложно было что-то определить.

Как я уже говорил: мне кажется, что он боялся. Боялся того, чем будет занят его мозг, если оставить его без контроля. Поэтому Шерлок изо всех сил продолжал держаться. И я с ним не спорил.

Думаю, у нас с его отцом было кое-что общее. Мы оба сразу поняли, что Шерлока нужно любить без слов.

Должно быть, я был слишком мягок к нему. В смысле, мягче, чем обычно. И это служило ему постоянным напоминанием. Несколько раз он огрызался на меня, но я ничего не говорил в ответ. Я знал, что ему больно, и просто не мог кричать на него. Хотя, вспоминая об этом сейчас, я не уверен, что это особо ему помогало.

На пятую ночь меня так и тянуло вмешаться. Всё-таки нельзя не спать вечно. Но мне не хотелось с ним спорить, когда он в таком состоянии. Все думают, что Шерлок сделан из железа и стали, но на деле он гораздо хрупче, чем кажется. А в то время любой сильный ветер мог сбить его с ног.

Незадолго до рассвета, где-то около четырёх часов утра, Шерлок пришёл ко мне в спальню и сел на кровать. Я проснулся, почувствовав, как он бессильно опустился рядом, прогнув матрас. 

— Не могу заснуть, — сказал он.

Само собой, я не держу при себе много лекарств. И это нормально, когда рядом с тобой живёт любознательный сосед с историей употребления наркотиков и отсутствием уважения к личному пространству. Всё же в верхнем ящике стола у меня было немного снотворного, оставшегося с прежних времён. Как вам известно, у меня самого есть некоторые психологические проблемы.

— Хочешь что-нибудь принять?

Шерлок мне не ответил. Он уже так долго избегал сна, что, скорее всего, ему хотелось просто забыться. Окунуться в пустоту без сновидений. Не уверен, что он вообще хотел потом просыпаться. Разумеется, я очень волновался за него. Это было опасное время. Я был рад, что он пошёл ко мне, а не отправился разыскивать дилера среди ночи, чтобы вколоть себе что-нибудь, после чего потом было бы очень сложно восстановиться. Или не сделал ещё что похуже. Естественно, я не спускал с него глаз.

— У меня есть… 

Я не знал, нужно ли мне произносить название вслух. Какая разница, что это, лишь бы оно подействовало. Я открыл ящик, нашёл таблетки и высыпал их себе на ладонь:

— Держи.

Руки Шерлока дрожали. Нельзя так долго не спать. Я принёс ему стакан воды, но он от него отказался.

— Ложись.

Я поднялся и накинул халат. Я слишком устал и почти ничего не соображал, чтобы спуститься вниз. Почти что спал на ходу. Если честно, мне даже в голову не пришло оставить Шерлока одного. Он лёг в мою кровать, а я взял одеяло и устроился в кресле. 

Я то засыпал, то снова просыпался, но Шерлок не спал совсем. Он моргал, вздрагивал, его трясло. Он не говорил ни слова, и я тоже молчал. Что я мог сказать? Шерлок просто лежал, уставившись в потолок.

В пять часов я уже был на грани того, чтобы силой заставить его оторваться от этого потолка. Уж не знаю, как подействовали на него таблетки, которые я дал. Противоположный эффект? Никогда с таким не сталкивался. Думаю, Шерлок уже был просто слишком измотан для сна. Истощив второе и даже третье дыхание, его организм решил, что больше не нуждается в отдыхе. Шерлок вскочил, словно хищный зверь, и схватил свой телефон. Внезапно у него нашлись какие-то крайне важные дела. 

— Отпечатки каблуков, — сказал он, словно это что-то для меня значило.

— Ясно, — произнёс я, протирая глаза.

Даже в кресле мне удалось поспать, а его нельзя было заставить заснуть никакими средствами.

Шерлок не спал ни на пятую ночь, ни на следующий день, хотя тогда уже было совершенно очевидно, что долго он так не продержится. Он больше не мог ясно мыслить. Носился по городу, ведя какие-то поиски, это заняло его на некоторое время, но ничего толкового в итоге так и не вышло. Грег Лестрейд, должно быть, тоже узнал про отца Шерлока, потому что вёл себя с ним чересчур мягко. К счастью, Шерлок был в таком состоянии, что не замечал этого.

— Не спит, — объяснил я, улучив момент, когда Шерлок не мог меня услышать.

— А, — сказал Грег. — Понятно.

Едва ли Шерлоку понравилось бы, узнай он, что всем вокруг известно о его состоянии. Но все мы понимаем, что такое горе. Даже Андерсон в кои-то веки оставил его в покое. Шерлок просто излучал усталость, а глаза его были абсолютно мёртвыми.

Так что я отвёз его домой.

В тот вечер у меня было назначено свидание с Ритой, мы с ней недавно начали встречаться. Конечно же, я его отменил. Разумеется, ей это не понравилось, но я сказал, что мне нужно позаботиться о Шерлоке. Я не стал говорить, что у него умер отец — отчасти я боялся, что Шерлок меня услышит, а отчасти не хотел, чтобы Рита об этом знала. Странно, не правда ли? Уже тогда это должно было стать для меня тревожным знаком, но ничего не поделаешь. Как известно, мы все крепки задним умом.

Я приготовил Шерлоку поесть. Ну, точнее, подогрел немного супа и сделал тост с сыром. Ничего с кофеином ему было нельзя: бессонница уже достигла критического уровня. Телевизор я тоже выключил.

Когда Шерлок поел, я заварил ему ромашковый чай, который он, к моему удивлению, выпил безо всяких возражений.

— У тебя скоро начнутся галлюцинации, — сказал ему я.

Он поднял голову и закатил глаза:

— С чего ты решил, что у меня их ещё нет?

Конечно же, они у него уже были. Сложно представить, каково это: пытаться отделить факты от фантазий с таким мозгом и воображением, как у него! Даже подумать жутко.

Сон — такая штука, ему нужно научиться. Это что-то вроде навыка. Никто не сможет объяснить вам, как спать, вам необходимо прийти к этому самим. Для этого и созданы те самые ритуалы, которые помогают детям успокоиться, подготовиться к погружению в сон. Всё это — подсказки, что делать дальше. Сказки, уютные пижамы, полумрак, мягкая постель и колыбельные — всё это просто прелюдия для погружения в неизбежное.

В детстве я плохо спал. Как-то моя мама, чтобы помочь мне заснуть, пела колыбельную про прелестных лошадок и гладила меня по спине. У Шерлока шёл шестой день без сна, и это начало меня пугать. Я уже готов был петь ему «Прелестных лошадок», если бы это помогло.

Когда я уложил его в постель, Шерлок был совсем издёрганным. Он лежал с открытыми глазами, и они так налились красным, словно вовсе поменяли цвет. 

— Попытайся, — сказал я.

Конечно же, я волновался за него, и мне было очень его жаль. Когда он полон энергии, легко забыть, что он до опасного обычный человек. Шерлок с лёгкостью это скрывает. Но тогда он только что потерял отца и не знал, как справиться со своим горем. Поэтому мной двигало беспокойство, сочувствие и привязанность: я протянул руку и погладил его по голове. 

Шерлок отреагировал мгновенно. Я почувствовал, как он расслабляется, словно против воли. Как будто он потерял способность контролировать своё тело, а я, наоборот, приобрёл её, просто погладив его по волосам. Он перестал дрожать и закрыл глаза, поэтому, конечно же, я не стал останавливаться. Слова «Прелестных лошадок» так и вертелись у меня на языке, но, к счастью для нас обоих, мне не пришлось петь.

Гладя Шерлока по голове, я смотрел, как его конечности сдаются и расслабляются. Волосы под моими пальцами были шелковистыми, а шея горячей. Я всё продолжал гладить, как делала моя мама, снова и снова, и он заснул.

Трудно было поверить, как всё оказалось просто. Сработало бы это, если бы я погладил его по голове несколько дней назад? Я как будто нашёл какой-то волшебный выключатель.

Я немного понаблюдал за тем, как он спит, пока не почувствовал себя неуютно. Всё-таки сон — это что-то очень личное. Поэтому, когда дыхание Шерлока стало размеренным (в чём он очень нуждался вот уже несколько дней), я ушёл. Мне подумалось, что теперь он проспит весь остаток дня. А может, и больше.

Но уже через час я услышал, что он поднялся.

Открыв дверь в его комнату, я увидел, что он, пошатываясь и широко раскрыв глаза, стоит босыми ногами на полу.

— Что случилось? — спросил я.

— Разве ты не собирался сегодня вечером куда-то пойти?

— Нет, — сказал я. — Иди в постель.

Он подчинился, и я, последовав за ним, закрыл дверь и сел на кровать.

— Расслабься.

Я снова погладил его по голове, и он выдохнул. Просто невероятно, насколько безотказно это работает: немного внимания к его волосам, и он просто тает на глазах. Это до сих пор действует, если вам интересно. Даже сейчас. Среди оружия против его воли, которое есть в моём арсенале, это — его самое любимое.

Шерлок перевернулся на живот и обхватил рукой подушку. Я почти чувствовал, как он снова погружается в сон. И всё благодаря нескольким нежным прикосновениям.

Кто бы мог подумать?

Мне вспомнилась моя мать, то, как она пела мне, и как неописуемо больно мне было, когда я её потерял. Я провёл рукой от затылка вниз и положил ладонь Шерлоку между лопаток. Его сердце билось очень быстро. Я погладил его по спине, нажимая с такой силой, чтобы ему не было щекотно, но всё же не слишком жёстко. Гипнотизирующими движениями я проводил рукой вниз до самого копчика, где его закрывало тёплое одеяло, вверх вдоль сильных мышц его спины, по затылку, по волосам. А потом снова вёл руку вниз.

Шерлок состоит из сплошных противоречий. Настоящий человек-парадокс. Он ненавидит телесную оболочку и предпочёл бы стать бесплотным разумом, но в то же время заботится о своей внешности и возится с волосами куда больше, чем можно себе представить. Он игнорирует потребности своего тела и приходит в досаду оттого, что они вообще существуют, но в следующий миг поддаётся им в совершенно удивительной и часто разрушительной манере. В некоторых сферах жизни он абсолютно аскетичен, в других же — купается в роскоши. Я не мог и представить, что он подобным образом отреагирует на моё прикосновение. Мне казалось, что даже в таком состоянии его тело каким-то образом отвергнет ласку. Напряжётся, готовое защищаться. Но я был неправ, и в этот раз, и в дальнейшем.

Шерлок всегда был очень независимым. Но, возможно, всё было совсем не так просто. Как оказалось, Шерлок — мизантроп, которому необходимы прикосновения. Ещё одна его парадоксальная особенность.

Он уснул, и, спустя некоторое время, я оставил его одного. Но через час он снова проснулся — была только половина восьмого.

Шерлок вошёл в кухню с абсолютно растерянным видом. Вероятно, от короткого сна ему стало только хуже: он слегка позеленел. Моргая, он уставился на меня.

— Шерлок, ты… — выдавил я.

Выражение его лица сменилось с растерянного на тревожное, он бросился прямиком к туалету, и там его вырвало.

Если вы хотите знать, как выглядит само воплощение страдания, вам стоило бы посмотреть на него в тот момент.

Ему нужно было поспать, и я твёрдо решил помочь ему. Несмотря ни на что.

То, что я сделал, может показаться странным, но я рассуждал следующим образом: когда я глажу его, он спит. Человеческое прикосновение, так? Это помогает заснуть младенцам, когда они не знают, как это сделать. Вот и ответ.

И я забрался в кровать вместе с ним.

Знаю, что можно подумать. Нормальные парни так не поступают. Всем известно, что происходит, когда двое взрослых добровольно ложатся в одну постель. Но в этот раз у меня были совсем иные мотивы, и я даже не думал заниматься с ним сексом. У него недавно умер отец, и ему было плохо. Он страдал от серьёзного дефицита сна и галлюцинаций. Поверьте, я не собирался его лапать или ещё что. В тот момент я даже не думал, хочется мне этого или нет.

О близости с ним я тоже тогда не задумывался. Мне и не нужно было. Она между нами всегда была, просто теперь стала более явной и неоспоримой из-за мучений Шерлока и его внезапной потребности в прикосновениях. Его горе было очень сильным, и я просто не мог делать вид, что мне сложно касаться его или заботиться о нём, или просто любить его. Я всего лишь сделал то, что должен был. То, что ему было нужно. Не стану говорить какую-нибудь чушь про братские объятия. У меня есть сестра, и наши отношения с ней нельзя назвать близкими. Мне было бы куда более неловко баюкать её, но с Шерлоком всё было по-другому. Наверное, мне стоило уже тогда обратить на это внимание.

Но в тот момент я ни о чём таком не думал. Меня заботил Шерлок, то, как ему больно, и как крайне важен для него сон. Знаете, отсутствие сна может рано или поздно убить. Шерлок страдал, и мне казалось, что я знаю, как ему помочь. Вот и всё.

Так что я забрался вместе с ним в постель. Притянул поближе и уложил его голову себе под подбородок. Я решил, что если буду держать его, прижимая к себе, и гладить, чтобы он успокоился, то он перестанет всё время просыпаться. Всё было просто: левой рукой я гладил его от головы до копчика, а пальцами правой водил по плечу. Его колено я накрыл своей ногой. Кажется, я что-то тихо напевал на случай, если песня всё-таки являлась ключевой частью процедуры.

Шерлок не протестовал. Он был так измотан, что, скорее всего, просто не понимал, что происходит. Про галлюцинации он уже признался, так что, возможно, и не знал, что я в самом деле рядом. Но это помогло. Он заснул, и где-то через час я, вдыхая знакомый запах Шерлока и чувствуя, как размеренно опускается и поднимается его грудь, последовал его примеру.

Не могу сказать, что мне тогда снилось. Не потому, что мне этого не хочется, — я просто не помню. Но есть ощущение, что моё подсознание оказалось честнее и сообразительнее меня, потому что, проснувшись и обнаружив в своих руках крепко спящего Шерлока, я поцеловал его в висок и провёл рукой по его спине, по горячей коже под футболкой. Он придвинулся ближе, но не проснулся. Ничто в этой ситуации не показалось мне неправильным, сложным или неудобным. Шерлок был моим другом, лучшим другом, центром моего существования, моей путеводной звездой. В тот момент с ним наконец-то всё было в порядке, и это единственное, что имело для меня значение. Мне хотелось прижать его к себе ещё ближе.

На следующее утро я проснулся из-за болезненно наполнившегося мочевого пузыря и обнаружил, что Шерлок по-прежнему крепко спит на моём плече. Хорошо, подумал я. Отлично. Получилось. Мне пришлось вылезти из-под него, чтобы сходить в туалет. Когда я вернулся, он всё ещё спал. Видно, уже приноровился. Я решил, что ещё пару часов он сможет проспать и без меня. Знаете, я только сейчас понимаю, что эта мысль вызвала у меня лёгкий укол сожаления. Но тогда я об этом не думал.

Я принял душ, оделся и поставил чайник. Я не задавался вопросами ни на секунду. Мой способ сработал — значит, он был правильным. Зачем сомневаться в том, что работает?

Примерно через полчаса в кухню из своей спальни, спотыкаясь, вошёл Шерлок. Он выглядел немного вялым и сонным. Волосы торчали во все стороны, и это, скорее всего, было моей виной — я же всю ночь их ерошил. На одной ноге у него был тапок. Он посмотрел на меня, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Возможно, пытался понять, реально ли то, что он сейчас видит. Ведь у него, как вы помните, до этого были галлюцинации.

— Позавтракаешь? — спросил я, сложив газету и поднявшись с места.

Он смотрел на меня, моргая, и всё так же неуверенно.

— Ты должен поесть, — сказал я. — Уже почти десять.

— Хорошо, — произнёс он. Его голос был скрипучим и сухим. Я налил ему чая.

Есть такое понятие, как дефицит сна. Шесть дней и пять бессонных ночей нельзя исправить за один раз. В какой-то степени Шерлок сейчас был ещё слабее, чем раньше, но, по крайней мере, судороги у него прошли. И он больше не был так бледен. Он позавтракал и заснул прямо на своём стуле, но резко проснулся уже через десять минут и ушёл принять ванну. Думаю, там он тоже поспал, хотя и недолго.

Шерлок был решительно намерен заняться обычными делами, но всё шло не так гладко, как ему хотелось. Он легко отвлекался и с трудом успевал за собственной мыслью. Но это было не страшно: в тот день мы не особенно сильно напрягались. 

По просьбе Шерлока один из сотрудников Скотленд-Ярда принёс нам коробку с документами, и большую часть дня Шерлок провёл, читая их, прочёсывая Интернет и отвлечённо пялясь в пространство. Я ненадолго отправился за покупками, а когда вернулся, обнаружил, что Шерлок изучает листок бумаги, запустив пальцы в волосы. Он проводил большим пальцем по затылку точно так же, как делал я. Помнил ли он что-нибудь? Знал ли, что это не было галлюцинацией? Вполне возможно, что нет.

У Шерлока нет такого чувства уважения к чужому личному пространству, как у других, поэтому между нами порой происходят довольно интимные вещи, но это совсем необязательно что-то значит. Я уже давно перестал волноваться о подобном. Это не казалось мне чем-то страшным. Я не сомневался в своей ориентации. В то время я был вдовцом, и у меня имелась подружка. Очень недовольная подружка, но тем не менее.

Я оставил Шерлока и ушёл к ней на ужин.

— Почему ты всё время ему помогаешь? — спросила она, вонзая вилку в салат. — Разве его семья не может о нём позаботиться?

Она начинала меня раздражать. Было бы проще, если бы я сказал ей правду, но мне казалось, что я не должен об этом рассказывать. По крайней мере, не ей. И это было странно, не правда ли? Всем остальным ведь я рассказал. Миссис Хадсон, глаза которой тут же наполнились слезами, и она немедленно принесла Шерлоку поднос с щедрым количеством печенья. И Грегу. И даже Андерсону. Но только не своей девушке.

— Не может, — сказал я. — Он... требует особого отношения.

— И я тоже, — сказала она.

Она хотела, чтобы я остался на ночь. Мы встречались уже три недели, и она никогда мне этого не предлагала, хоть мне и хотелось. Надо сказать, что я самый обычный парень, самый обычный человек, и мне всегда не хватает подобных вещей. Само собой разумеется. И вот она принялась настаивать, чтобы я переспал с ней. Едва не стала раздеваться прямо в гостиной. Как же всё изменилось! Нам всегда хочется того, что мы не можем получить.

Я не мог сказать ей, что хочу провести ночь с Шерлоком. Что мне нужно это сделать. Едва бы она хорошо это восприняла. Мне необходимо было находиться рядом с ним, а Рита не поняла бы этого, поэтому не было смысла ничего объяснять.

Я осознал, что этого никто бы не понял, кроме меня с Шерлоком. В отношениях так бывает. Некоторые вещи имеют смысл только для вас двоих, а если кто-нибудь узнает о них, то непременно решит, что вы оба совершенно спятили.

Так что я отправился домой. Шерлок играл на скрипке, а я сел и стал слушать.

Знаю, многие считают его отталкивающим и трудным в общении, и я понимаю почему. Но я действительно очень сильно люблю его и всегда любил. Я сидел и слушал его, наблюдал, как он играет в полутьме, изливая свою боль перед подносом с печеньями, двумя открытыми окнами и мной — его самым большим почитателем. Моё сердце разрывалось от этой музыки, от опущенных плеч Шерлока и его измученного лица. В тот момент я любил его, как никого прежде, и был уверен, что это каким-то образом помогает ему.

Закончив играть, Шерлок едва не рухнул. Он был всё ещё очень усталым и невероятно опустошённым. Шерлок отложил скрипку и почти упал на колени. Я подошёл, чтобы поддержать его. Он не плакал, и мы ни о чём не говорили. Я погладил его по волосам и поцеловал в висок — возможно, это было опрометчивым шагом, но его игра всегда очень действовала на меня.

Я довёл его до кровати и лёг рядом с ним. Он прижался ко мне, заняв своё место, как кусочек пазла. Я гладил его и чувствовал, как он расслабляется. Я обнимал его до тех пор, пока его неровное дыхание не успокоилось, и решил уже, что он заснул, но Шерлок вдруг приподнялся на локте и поцеловал меня в губы.

Знаю, что вы подумали. Это очевидный показатель того, что между нами что-то изменилось. Несомненно, правда? Но в тех обстоятельствах мне так не показалось. Я не увидел в этом ничего эротичного. Этот поцелуй для меня был сродни словам «спасибо», «пожалуйста», «мне нужно, чтобы несущиеся в моей голове мысли остановились» или, может быть, «я скучаю по своему отцу и не знаю, как с этим справиться». В этом не было ничего, связанного с сексом, если вы понимаете, о чём я. Да, это был интимный жест, но мы с Шерлоком всегда были очень близки. Я решил, что он хотел сказать этим «пожалуйста, не оставляй меня», и я поцеловал его в ответ, подразумевая «конечно, я не брошу тебя, идиот». После этого он прижался ко мне и заснул.

Похороны прошли просто кошмарно.

Нет, я не должен так говорить: похороны не были кошмарными. Они были трогательными, как обычно и бывает. Отец Шерлока был хорошо известен в деревне, и попрощаться с ним пришло больше народу, чем я ожидал. Я имею в виду, на похороны приехало больше людей, чем жило в деревне. Никто не подозревал, что его так любили. Мать Шерлока очень волновалась, хватит ли на всех еды, но в итоге всё прошло нормально.

На похоронах, на которых мне доводилось бывать, церемонию обычно проводил пастор, не знавший покойного, но здесь был деревенский священник, хорошо знакомый с мистером Холмсом. Он рассказал множество чудесных историй о его доброте, великодушии и пристрастию к ручному труду, которые заставили собравшихся улыбнуться и промокнуть платком глаза. Кошмарно было то, как тяжело от всего этого пришлось Шерлоку.

К счастью, никто не просил его что-нибудь сказать. Не думаю, что он смог бы. До самого конца церемонии он сидел прямой, как палка, рядом с матерью и братом. Я чувствовал его напряжение со своего места сразу за ним, и мне хотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться до его плеча. Но я не сделал этого, о чём жалею.

После церемонии Шерлоку пришлось встать и принимать соболезнования от огромного количества сочувствующих, почти каждому из которых хотелось обнять его. Я стоял рядом с ним, держа его за руку, гладил его ладонь большим пальцем и чувствовал, как он понемногу расслабляется. Человеческое прикосновение, как я уже говорил. В этом есть что-то волшебное.

В гостиной я ненадолго потерял Шерлока из виду. Его брат, на лице которого читалась лишь бессильная усталость, показал мне в сторону гардеробной.

Кажется, за этим скрывалась какая-то семейная история, но я не стал спрашивать. Могу себе представить, как маленький Шерлок прятался в раздевалках, если вдруг что-то шло не так. Возможно, однажды в детстве он прятался именно в этой комнате. А может, и не однажды.

Только много лет спустя я понял, каким важным был этот момент. Я открыл дверь в гардеробную и увидел, что он стоит там в тени, повернувшись спиной к входу. Он прятался. Я закрыл за собой дверь. Если он хочет прятаться, я буду прятаться вместе с ним. Я подошёл к нему, и он дал себя обнять, не сказав ни слова. К тому времени это уже казалось привычным и даже естественным. Шерлок прислонился лбом к моему плечу. Это был единственный раз, когда он плакал.

Ночью я снова спал вместе с ним. Должен признаться, что мы тогда долго целовались. Как бы ни было сложно в это поверить, но я совсем не пытался склонить Шерлока к чему-либо большему. Я просто любил его, а у него было сильное горе. Ему было больно, он был разбит, и я хотел утешить его, а поцелуи явно помогали в этом, вот и всё. Мы только что похоронили его отца, и я был готов на всё ради него.

Какой самоотверженный поступок с моей стороны! О да, знаю, это всё кажется чушью собачьей.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы меня это... Ну, не то чтобы эта ситуация меня нисколько не возбуждала. Нет, конечно, возбуждала, хоть я и не спешил этим ни с кем делиться. Для нас это было просто спокойным, милым, ни к чему не обязывающим удовольствием, мы могли заниматься этим часами без определённой цели. Может, всё было связано с возрастом, но это было просто... приятно. Конечно же, мы были очень близки, но так было и раньше. Просто мы стали выражать свою привязанность физически. Поэтому лёгкое возбуждение в присутствии Шерлока казалось мне абсолютно нормальным, что опять же было достаточно красноречивым сигналом, на который мне тогда стоило обратить внимание. Иногда такие вещи подкрадываются очень неожиданно.

Мы лежали рядом в темноте, словно остались одни во всей вселенной. Я прикасался к его коже, а он прижимался губами к моим губам, и я ни разу не вспомнил о своей подружке. Наверно, это было предательством по отношению к ней, но тогда я искренне не считал то, что делаю, изменой. Это была просто поддержка, в которой так нуждался Шерлок. Кто бы ещё сделал это ради него? Это было физическим выражением глубокой привязанности, установившейся между нами за долгие годы.

Мы никогда не разговаривали ни о чём таком. Он не говорил мне: «Джон, мой отец умер, и я ужасно подавлен, а ты единственный человек, которому я доверяю. Ты не приготовишь мне чашку чая?» А я не отвечал ему: «Шерлок, я не покончил с собой только благодаря силе твоего характера, ну, конечно же, я заварю тебе чай». Мне казалось естественным, что вместо разговоров мы можем выразить свои чувства как-то иначе.

Можно выбрать долгий путь, а можно короткий, но в итоге вы всё равно придёте к одной и той же цели. Знаю, как это звучит, и вы вправе думать, что я должен был раньше увидеть вещи в их истинном свете. Это не было отрицанием с моей стороны. Я просто решил не делать преждевременных выводов, пока мы ещё не сняли друг с друга брюки. И так и продолжалось. Какое-то время.

Спустя два дня после похорон Шерлок стал спать гораздо лучше. Ему больше не нужно было лежать рядом со мной, чтобы заснуть, но иногда мы не обращали на это внимания. Хотя теперь мы повторяли эту процедуру уже не так часто. Я провёл пару ночей у Риты, но должен признать, что чувствовал при этом странную пустоту. Сам не знаю, почему так было. Тогда мне казалось, что я просто измотан. За годы жизни с Шерлоком я привык, что каждый наш взгляд друг на друга был наполнен эмоциями — конечно же, никто не мог бы соперничать с этим. Оба раза я возвращался домой рано утром, когда Шерлок ещё спал, и, не могу поклясться, что не забирался к нему в кровать.

Но мы всё чаще и чаще стали спать порознь. Как было раньше. Мне не хватало его рядом со мной, но я был рад, что он снова встал на ноги. Наша жизнь опять приходила в норму. 

Рита порвала со мной, что было неудивительно. Как и каждой моей девушке до этого, ей не нравилось ощущение того, что она должна соперничать с Шерлоком за моё внимание без единого шанса на победу. Должен признать, что они все были в чём-то правы.

Всё прошло нормально. К тому времени, если честно, наши отношения уже утратили былую яркость. Ничего не поделаешь, у меня были другие приоритеты. 

Однажды ночью, примерно недели через две после похорон, Шерлок пришёл в мою спальню. В городе похолодало. Тем вечером ему удалось раскрыть ещё одно дело. Оно было достаточно сложным: Шерлок сумел связать похищение картины из Национальной Портретной Галереи с двумя убийствами, кражей личности и пропавшей собакой. Просто потрясающе. Он стоял у двери, словно не зная, стоит ли ему входить. Я откинул в сторону одеяло, приглашая его. Прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, как мы спали вместе. Больше, чем мне хотелось бы. Конечно же, я с радостью его принял.

Должен сказать, за всё это время его ни разу не смутило то, чем мы занимались, но при этом сам он редко проявлял инициативу. Он просто принимал всё, как есть, а большую часть времени всё делал я. Было немного неожиданно, что он сам пришёл к моей двери, но то, что случилось дальше, удивило меня ещё больше.

Шерлок забрался в кровать и тесно прижался ко мне, что к тому времени стало уже для нас вполне нормальным. Мы обменялись поцелуями. Я гладил его по волосам, а он дышал мне в шею. Я чувствовал, как подступает знакомое сладостное возбуждение, от которого весь прочий мир тает и уходит на задний план. Но вместо того чтобы по обыкновению погрузиться в сон, пока я глажу его по спине, делая вид, что это вполне нормальная ситуация между друзьями, Шерлок слегка отстранился от меня и приподнялся на локте. В прошлый раз, когда он так сделал, он поцеловал меня в губы. Мы уже освоили эту практику. На этот же раз он запустил ладонь мне под футболку. В слабом свете, струящемся из окна, Шерлок казался мне лишь размытой тенью, но я видел, что он наблюдает за мной, проводя рукой по моему животу. Испытывает меня. Смотрит, что я буду делать, как отреагирую.

Как я уже говорил, он редко проявлял инициативу. Я гладил его, но он не гладил меня в ответ. Ну, может, немного, но в основном всё делал я. И он никогда не дотрагивался до моей обнажённой кожи.

Моё сладостное возбуждение тут же резко возросло. Это было совсем некстати — мне не хотелось, чтобы всё стало совсем уж очевидно. Как я уже говорил: пока мы не сняли друг с друга брюки. Но этот всплеск желания был таким же мощным, как внезапный удар в пах, и скрывать его стало очень проблематично.

Шерлок наблюдал за мной. Даже в темноте я видел, как он сосредоточенно сжимает губы, кружа пальцами вокруг моего левого соска. Я не мог справиться с дыханием. Он знал, как это на меня действует. Невозможно, чтобы он этого не знал.

Он знал. И я тоже. В этот раз всё было по-другому, нельзя было это отрицать. Это было заигрыванием. Совершенно точно. На это он и рассчитывал. 

В ту же секунду наши отношения переключились с лёгкого, ненавязчивого комфорта и близости на чистый, неподдельный эротизм. Я не знаю, почему и как это произошло, но меньше всего в тот момент мне хотелось, чтобы он остановился. Он наблюдал за мной, оценивал мою реакцию. Наверно, я давал ему противоречивые сигналы. И он не был уверен. Не мог быть.

Я не сразу понял, что мы собирались стать любовниками. Не успел ещё переключиться из режима источника комфорта. Мне казалось, я смогу и дальше проявлять к нему нейтральную привязанность, скрывая своё желание. Вот как я думал: я дам ему всё, что он захочет, всё, что ему нужно. Если он хочет трогать меня так, я с радостью позволю ему это делать. Я был готов открыться для него. Считал, что всё было под моим контролем. Если он хочет поэкспериментировать со мной, зайти чуть дальше — это ничего. Так ведь? Я чувствовал его эрекцию у своего бедра. Мне хотелось, чтобы он знал, что это нормально. Что плохого, если друзья трогают друг друга? От этого ведь не будет никакого вреда. Скорее всего.

Но потом его рука опустилась к моему животу. А пальцы скользнули под пояс моих пижамных штанов.

Вся моя нейтральность испарилась в мгновение ока.

Он наклонился и поцеловал мою шею. Он и раньше так делал, но теперь всё было по-другому. Это было похоже на удар током, от которого внутри меня всё перевернулось. Мне хотелось сдержаться, но я уже успел запустить пальцы в его волосы и чувствовал, как он стонал в мою кожу. Теперь всё было иначе. Всё, хотя я гладил и целовал его уже несколько недель. Всё было совершенно, абсолютно другим.

Вы играли в школе на каком-нибудь музыкальном инструменте? Нет? Очень жаль.

Я учился играть на кларнете.

У этого инструмента есть такая особенность: на нём можно играть в нескольких регистрах.

Первый регистр — очень простой: нужно держать пальцы на определённых клапанах, чтобы сыграть от самой низкой до самой высокой ноты. Но сзади есть ещё один маленький клапан, который переключает инструмент на второй регистр. Стоит его нажать, и звук абсолютно изменится. Ваши пальцы будут делать всё то же самое, но результат выйдет совершенно иным. Звук станет ярче и чище, как будто вы играете на другом инструменте. Он будет чувствоваться по-другому. И всё потому, что вы нажали на маленький клапан, из-за которого весь инструмент меняет звучание.

Я ощущал нечто похожее. Как будто Шерлок, дотронувшись до моей кожи, нажал какой-то скрытый клапан для переключения регистров и превратил нас в любовников.

Внезапно я ясно осознал, насколько сильно желаю его. Раньше я не имел об этом ни малейшего понятия. Я спал с ним так много раз, а теперь не мог понять, как мне это удавалось. Я трогал и целовал его, но теперь едва мог сдерживаться. Не было такого места на нём, до которого бы мне не хотелось дотронуться. Его поцелуи заставляли меня стонать прямо ему в рот. Стоит ли говорить, что брюки на нас долго не задержались. Теперь, когда я гладил его, мне казалось, будто я никогда не делал этого раньше. Словно это было впервые. Не правда ли, странно?

На следующее утро он проснулся раньше меня. В свете дня он выглядел посвежевшим, отдохнувшим и довольным. Прошлая ночь и последние несколько недель пронеслись у меня перед глазами, и я рассмеялся. Кажется, я могу поверить во всё что угодно, если это поможет мне быть рядом с Шерлоком. Пока мне не нужно будет задаваться вопросами «как» и «почему», Шерлок останется центром моей жизни и моего благополучия. И я сделаю для этого всё.

— Ты нравился моему отцу, — сказал Шерлок. 

За прошедшие три недели мы ни разу не говорили о нём.

— Правда?

Я взял его за руку и слегка сжал её.

— Он говорил, что ты более здравомыслящий.

— Из нас двоих?

Шерлок кивнул.

Это нельзя было назвать правдой, но я догадался, что он имел в виду. Я привношу практичность в жизнь Шерлока. Я помогаю ему удержаться на земле. Я тот, кто не забывает покупать туалетную бумагу. И тот, кто держит его за руку.

Его отец одобрил бы наши отношения. Шерлок знал об этом. Его отцу хотелось, чтобы у его сына был кто-то здравомыслящий, кто мог бы позаботиться о нём. И это я.

— Что ж, — сказал я. — Тогда это ужасно низкие стандарты.

Он рассмеялся.


End file.
